Two in One
by Yami-Gray
Summary: Ookami Yuu ends up in the body of one Sakura Haruno with the consiousness of the girl still in her head. Read as the two train together and separate, Sakura gets over her Sasuke crush and Yuu somehow ends up with a reverse harem of all the men and boys she meets on her journey. Warning: there will be course language and possibly smut...
1. The start of something

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. no one would read it if i did...

Ookami Yuu (OFC) ends up in the body of one Sakura Haruno, with the consciousness of the girl in her head. Read as the two train together and seperate and as Yuu manages to somehow create a reverse harem of men and boys surrounding her without her even knowing...

 _ **Chapter One: Waking up and a Change in Style**_

"Huh, where am I?" Yuu stared at the unfamiliar room trying to remember how she got there. She looked around before finding a mirror showing the face of the second worst character in Naruto, other than Orochimaru's bottom bitch Kabuto, Sakura Haruno.

'Who are you?' Sakura's voice rang out inside my head (A/N: le gasp~ /*shot*)

"I'm Yuu... Do you know how I got here?" meditating Yuu could see Sakura inside her mind space.

'No... The last thing I remember is casting a love spell to make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me.' Yuu thought on what Sakura said, before calling the most explainable solution to the problem.

"You must have done the spell wrong; causing you to instead create, or in this case pull, another personality into your body to attract him, or at least the part about the personality." Sakura looked surprised before she replied.

'That makes sense, though, what are we going to do now?' Yuu now had an almost maniac-like grin on her face.

"We are going to change this awful style of yours and actually start to train; this will keep you fit and slim without you having to skip meals." Sakura nodded her agreement knowing what she was originally doing was in fact wrong and very bad for her body. (A/N: it's a weekend)

Yuu first hit the shops grabbing a tight fit fishnet shirt that ended at the bottom of her ribcage, below her chest, as well as a loose black crop top with long kimono-like sleeves, and finally long black ANBU style pants. She also bought a quantity of black bandages. After arriving back at Sakura's house Yuu changed into the new clothes. Once dressed, Yuu noticed the brand mark that her mother gave her, as a child, on her lower back and two jagged scars at the end of her shoulder blades; as well as the tattoos she had on her 'original' body. The kanji for silence below the left side of her ribs, the symbol for Jashinism on her left wrist, scales on her right. Monster was cut into her shoulder in Latin, and death bringer was scarred in Spanish on her lower right abdomen. The word siren was tattooed on her left breast over her heart. And scars littered both her wrists and forearms. (A/N: all this has a reason that will be explained throughout the fan fiction.)

Yuu then searched for a pair of scissors and a comb before restyling Sakura's, now reddish-pink, hair into a style that suits her and hides her forehead under a slanted fringe; her hair was cut a bit shorter and placed in a messy bun on the top of her head, held in place by two clear senbon needles. Finally she had a choker, with a dream catcher around her neck and feathers of the ends of her fringe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Yuu finished training, in both Naruto and earth styles of fighting, she went back to Sakura's apartment to clean up before grabbing some money for a bite to eat. Throwing a large baggy shirt on Yuu leaves the apartment.

Stopping at a Dango shop, Yuu got two boxes to take with her as she walked around Konoha. Whilst looking around she found a small weapons shop. Entering she looked around, Sakura telling her what most of the weapons do. On her way through the shop, she picked up a mask to wear around her lower face, before coming to a weapon she is most familiar with. There at the back of the shop sat Yuu's two 9mm sword cutlasses she used to use on earth. As she picked them up she hears a voice from behind her.

"Do you know what they are?" it was a rather tall, bulk man with brown hair and eyes.

"Yes, they're guns. They shoot out bits of hard shaped metal pieces that fly through the air into an opponent's body." The man had a look of surprise on his face as Yuu explained

"I see. Is there anything else you would like from my store? We can make something for you if we don't have it." Yuu turned completely to the man while pulling a bullet from the guns.

"If possible could you make more of these? Perhaps with some Chakra seals to cut off any Chakra when it hits a body?" The man nodded, thoughtfully looking at the bullet now in his palm, before replying.

"I can do that, how many do you want?" Yuu replied with a rough amount of 500 before paying for the guns, bullets (in advance) and mask, placing the items she had on herself.

"These 'bullets' will be ready in a week, so if you can pop by then..." Yuu nodded before leaving continuing down the street she came across a book store selling a series called icha icha paradise. Finding it interesting Yuu goes to buy the books, putting all but the first book into the pack on her leg. Opening the book she saved, she began reading.

 _~Mio opened her legs as Katsuki lowered himself onto her, his tongue licking down her breast. She arched her back into him rubbing herself on his stiff, erected dick...~_

Having read and seen worse things back on earth she continued reading until she bumped into someone, making her almost drop her book. Looking up she sees a man with spikey silver hair, a mask covering his face, and another copy of icha in his hands (A/N: Bet cha know who I'm talking 'bout). Both stop to look at each other, the man's eye widening at the sight of the icha in Yuu's hand.

"Um... Gomenasai （ごねなさい）?" Yuu spoke in confusion at the still man, not knowing why he was imitating a gobsmacked statue. Snapping out of his shock the man replied with a stuttered response.

"i-iie, it's my fault anyway; I wasn't watching where I was going..." He trailed off as Yuu chuckled a bit...

"I guess it's both our faults then, because I wasn't looking either." Joining in on the laughter he scratched the back of his head, before offering his hand to you.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you." Taking your hand you introduce yourself as well.

"I'm Yuu Okami, it's nice to meet you too Kakashi-san." (A/N: due to the integration of another soul into Sakura's body she appearance changed to an older looking body with decent sized breasts.) Attempting to strike a conversation he continues after you, both of you walking down the street together.

"So you read icha?" Yuu lets out a small almost unnoticeable smile under her mask.

"Yes, I just bought it today, though I must say it is well written; even if the 'H' scenes could be more provocative." Kakashi raises an eyebrow at Yuu's words

"Ara（あら）? Why do you say that?" His enquiry made Yuu laugh.

"It's easy to tell the way it is written that it's a guy who's written it, so it doesn't completely provide a more realistic way to the scenes. If you know what I mean by that." People on the streets look funny at them as they both walk down the street, engrossed in a conversation; the copycat ninja and a reddish-pink haired 'teen-looking' girl.

"Hmm, I see. So how would you write it then?" Kakashi suggests to Yuu. Chuckling in response she pulls out a note book and pen writing down a version of the 'H' scene from her world that she remembered was very graphic. Showing it to Kakashi she then breaks out laughing at his actions. What visible skin on his face and ears turn a bright tomato coloured red, his visible eye widens and dilates and his free hand goes straight to his masked nose. Amusement glitters in her eyes.

"See, I told you~" she takes the note book back, putting it away. She then realises the time, her eyes widening as well.

"I've got to go, maybe I'll see you again Kakashi-san." He looks at her with his lone eye

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you later." He watches Yuu go with a look of longing in his eyes...


	2. The academy and strange meetings

p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"The next day~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Nngh" Yuu woke and looked to the unidentifiable piece of crushed metal under your fist that used to be Sakura's alarm clock. Knowing she had to go to the academy today she got dressed and placed a henge around herself to make her look like Sakura used to. After breakfast and a morning training session, Yuu made her way to Sakura's class./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Entering the room she made no acknowledgement of the large group of fangirls around the floating duck ass. (That's all she could see past the bodies), made her way to an empty desk and went back to sleep, knowing Sakura would listen through their ears for anything of importance while keeping the henge up. Almost all of the class was silenced at her actions, knowing 'Sakura' was the biggest fangirl of Sasuke's./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Soon enough the teacher, Iruka-sensei, came in shouting at a tied up Naruto. As punishment for Naruto's prank he called down the class, Sakura waking Yuu up. Walking down Iruka-sensei called for 'Sakura' to do the henge. Due to the fact she already had one on she caused a large smoke cloud to mask her true form as she henged again but into Iruka-sensei; doing the same to get back into Sakura's form. Hoping no one noticed the trick Yuu moved to the side to let the others continue. Leaning against a desk Yuu started to hum /span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Wind/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;", the ending song for the anime, before mumbling the lyrics to Sakura and herself. Bored out of her mind, Yuu leaves a shadow clone in her place as she sneaks out of class, transforming into her 'older' self./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Walking through the village she finds that another set of books were displayed in the shelving, going in to look at them Yuu failed to notice a silver haired man and a THING wearing green spandex had noticed her 'youthful' self, picking through books and scrolls looking for interesting reading material. The silver haired man, knowing who Yuu was instantly walked up to her, making his presence known./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"It seems we keep bumping into each other." His voice coming from behind her; turning round in shock, Yuu breathes a sigh of relief at the familiar 'face'./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Kakashi-san! It's good to see you again so soon." Yuu smiled at Kakashi over the bundle of scrolls in her arms as he chuckles at her attempts to carry everything. He reaches out…/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;""span style="font-size: 13pt;"Here let me help you, it must be heavy right?"/span/span/p 


	3. Shocking green beasts snapshot

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b8c28de3d1efdcc7665ff4e89d5de5"Guy was amazed at how Kakashi instantly disregarded his book in favour of the struggling female infront of them. Stepping forwards he shouted in his youthful way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3fcbe1075b8fb5759618249d717465b""Kakashi my hip rival! You know this youthful little flower?" Ignoring Guy Kakashi grabbed about half the scrolls from a terrified sweatdropping Yuu and simply replied with a "not now Guy" shocking the man further as his rival led the pinkette away from his youthfulness. The girls face slightly confused as they talked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0930cf02ac96f8de5b333c3fff7ff2c2""Are you sure its alright just to leave him like that?" Yuu asked worried, "he looked frozen in shock for some reason..." Kakashi just chuckeld and relied with a "he'll get over it."/p 


	4. Snapshot of training

Yuu chuckled as she saw her clone with sakuras concience in trying to do pull ups on one of the lower branches of a tree on the training grounds.  
"Keep yourself straight when you do it, cross your ankles and bring your knees up as you pull." An irritated huff came from the younger form  
"I'm trying you sadistic slave driver! It's bad enough your making me exercise but you wont let me see my precious sasuke-kun..."  
"i honestly dont see whyyou like him, his hair looks like a ducks ass and hes not tall or misterious. Just dark and probably gay... i mean he does have UKE in his name afterall..." the sakura clone gaped at Yuu


	5. insanity

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d5bfc4e82789b96a83efd75ea6904cc"It was time for graduation. Yuu had patiently suffered through the failing flirts of Naruto Which were acctually kind of cute, the arrogant sneers of Sasuke, the trials and tribulations of fangirls and Sakura. It had been bad enough that with Yuu's personality affecting their body but FANBOYS were beginning to gather and stalk her now that she had curbed Sakura's emo-duck obsession.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f785ef42f2c1bd534b312f0fc11ce187"With a sigh Yuu slumped as she sashayed to the front of the classroom, her name having been called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab2ff32bf037230fe4e70b8a5bb197ba""All you need to do is perform three bunshin and you will pass" Iruka-sensei kindly stated, still thinking of the pink haired girl as naive and innocent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b467d89d3568a5b8f7793362154131""Hai~" Yuu's reply was drawn out as she quickly applyed the correct handseals and chakra to the jutsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678b8e913a150cb09a51dc0b4aa63c0a"/-Woosh-\\\/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49778e3ad626f002e80f965f9f04707"4 Bunshin stood around her, each being perfect copies of sakura. A smirk twisted itself onto their face as Yuu looked at the slightly shocked instructors, neither expecting her to have the chakra or control needed for so many./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="991f51383d521eb0fabe37f4eadf275f"What nobody knew, apart from Yuu and Sakura, was that their shared body had split ther chakra system so when Yuu's physical and mental aspected transferred into sakuras body it created another set of chakra pathways aswell as another hidden core. With the training Yuu was putting sakura through, the younger girls Chakra was levelling out and was becoming more stable allowing for better control. This also meant that if one set became close to low the other could be put into use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e96c34c025f531b1d4487cbe286543"What both Yuu and Sakuradidn't know what that this had caught the attention of the hyuuga clan who found the changed facinating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8421241c7857e34d7e1fa1fcaa98fd29""You Pass!" Iruka-sensei's voice shattered through their thoughts as they retireved a black headband. The bonded pair waled out the the academy after placing the band around their waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ad4918964aca9f953c3b017e96a3b9"They headed to the training grounds once more to get in some extra practice before the orientation that would take place the next day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c80fe88f1bf23e512d51f2d5a18eba"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89e1f6e18b0d8b0deeebdc47f9aca68"Hehe~ I'm Back!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c9e18800c24a14a000bd2c177eb664"Sorrry about not being able to update in so long, but worry not i have not given up on this fiction and will continue to try and update steadily from now on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee7fc7e5602d0968bbbf0d880366410"Thankyou for everyones suggestions to help me continue this story and i will hopefully be able to continue with my plans for my character and her interactions with her future harem ^^/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f3fd48f9605b3241af4529dd4745162"Tata for now/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c3e55f5c8d94988b2894a8b677da33"Yami~/p 


	6. hokage

It was not more than a couple hours after the exams when an anbu member came up to yuu asking her to a company them to the homages office. Sakura and yuu were both very nervous, wondering why they were being called to someone who had never shown interest in them before. When they arrived in front of the hokage she was asked to sit down as a hyuuga member came out of a side room.  
"No need to look so nervous, sakura chan. It has been brought to our attention that you have an extra set of pathways and simply wish to know if they are a new kekkei genkai or perhaps a medical problem and if they will help or hinder you in your new shinobi career."  
Yuu could only nod, still nervous despite the reassurances the homage was throwing at her.  
"This is Hyuuga hiashi. He will be the one checking you and the anbu behind you is one of my best medics incase something is wrong. Do you understand?"  
Yuu could only whisper a meek 'yes hokage sama'.


	7. shades of mind

The exam was quick, it had mostly been looking, a few juken strikes and a medical diagnosis jutsu. The homage and clan head(if yuu remembered correctly) had settled on the idea of a new kekkei genkai blossoming in konoha. It was due to this they decoded to bring in inoichi to check her mental stability. Yuu was nervous about the yamanaka clan head comming into her head, they would find out she didn't belong there...

She consented anyway as noons could turn down a 'suggestion' from the hokage and the father of sakuras old friend began his insertion into their mind. Both yuu and sakura smiles at each other slightly as inoichi began to form next to them, their appearences differed as usual. Sakura looking like herself and yuu looking like the older version that their body has morphed into when they had joined.

Their mind was a lake with sakura trees and spider lilies growing out of the water. The protection of their mind taking the form of a black wolf the size of a small car and a deer of similar size but silver with white horns. Each animal was looking auspiciously at inoichi as they stood next to their respective humans. The wols for yuu and the deer for sakura.

"...wow..." Was all the yamanaka could say as he looked around him prompting both girls to raise their eyebrows at the man.


	8. partial truths

Yuu cleared her throat as she stepped forwards, her animal companion doing the same with an indistinguishable growl.  
"Umm... Hi..." Sakura giggled at the almost awkward greeting her new counterpart uttered.  
"Hiya ino's dad!" The younger girls deer nodding it's head at the clearly stunned man.  
"This is... How?" Both girls could tell the man was confused at the presence of two minds existing so peacefully in one body. Yuu chukled at the wlook on his face before trying to explain.  
" we don't know how actually. I've been around longer than sakura but she has almost always been in control of our body until recently in which I've become the one in control whilst she is in our mindscape." Half truths came from yuus lips as easily as ever as she twisted their story to mle it seem as if she had been a part of sakura since her birth.  
"We think this is why our chakra pathways changed into what they are now. Because tree are two of us and we can change who controls us and our mind whenever we want. Cool huh?"


	9. bow in awe

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a782eede44bbac11d40b03dd0b9d96"It had been close to ten minutes in the outside world when inoichi pulled out of their mind. They both turned to the hokage,inoichi to tell of his findings and yuu to see their reactions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66266a4799d4c7ee496e64b484942590""Its amazing." Inoichi began awe clear In his voice, "their mind is split into two separate personalities but there are no clashes. They are perfectly insinc to the point that the mindacape is a perfect combination of both personalities, which contributes to their body changing itself to accommodate for two people. In other words they have two separate chakra systems, including an invisible core!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff156b2a7933862c1e1a5c88b0c960dc""Separate personalities?" The mysterious anbu medic spoke up their voice cautious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03a418840f0a0730496145c0a5b07261""Oh. Don't worry,as I said they are so insinc that its not even a problem, they are in complete harmony with each other!" The man was overly enthused with the idea that everyone else in the room gave him a look that could only be described as the there-is-something-wrong-with-this-guy look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd5ae3f24da1eaf4a26f09fbf49e6f35""And what's even more fascinating is the fact that their mental defences have taken separate animal forms in relation to the corresponding personality and what they have control over! One has a dear which represents the mind and the other a wolf which is the body." In that comment yuu decided to cut in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e9018df35478a1103a3fb7522dfa0db""Sakura is sakura, call me yuu." she released the henge holding sakura's form./p 


	10. and so it begins

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d822b2f5d69f090ee2cbc2e31153a6"Yuu smirked slightly as she left the hokages office. They had received a new headband from the leader for her more grown form as yuu, allowing her to move separately from sakura and gin access to ninja only areas like the shinobi section of the konoha library. They still had two hours before dinner time and both girls planned to be through any and all chakra theory books they could find./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a13bd85aaf1f9fb25e6d7b0102c12aa7"Even though yuu had been working on their taijutsu, stamina and pain tolerance, they both new that it was only that, their chakra control and their intelligence that allowed them to become shinobi. Knowing that thy would be getting a teacher o help sort out by failures thy may have in ninjutsu, they decided to focus on hat they could do. Genjutsu and complete control over their chakra./p 


	11. The duo

Once again sakura and yuu seperated, the younger heading to the academy for orientation and the elder staying in the house to do some snooping.

Since yuu had turned up she had been slightly suspicious at how large and expensive the house seemed, even for successful merchants. She began searching through the studies her parents rooms, the library and the attic hoping to find clues to answer her questions.

What she found surprised her. In a small box hidden behind a massive safe was a file. Reading it Yuu found her answers.

The file contained a couple pieces of paper containing a family tree and information about Sakura and as she was now a part of the girl Yuu.

They were the heir to an old civilian clan that goes back further than the uchiha's. They were rich.


End file.
